Una razon para quedarme
by PervertKISSHUfan
Summary: Zero recuerda los acontecimientos de los ultimos dias. Al ir a su habitacion ¿Que encontrara? Mi propio final de VK ZeroxYuuki Lemmon


ILK-Ok esto es lo mas hentai que he escrito… pero la idea no dejaba de atormentarme, bueno este es mi primer fic LEMMON, espero que lo disfruten.

Ah, y si me equivoque en algún detalle por favor perdónenme es que solo vi la serie una vez, Kish-kun ¿Me harías el honor?

Kisshu- ILK no posee Vampire knigth… un momento… ¡Yo que hago aquí!

ILK- fácil, eres mi personaje favorito de todos los animes y por eso debes de dar mis disclaimers en los momentos mas importantes, y como este es mi primer fic Lemmon, pues es decisivo

Kisshu- ¿Y no pudo haber sido mío y de mi Neko-chan?

ILK- luego te digo la razón, ok comencemos

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía a torrenciales afuera de la academia Cross; Zero se encontraba en su habitación, meditando acerca de lo que había pasado, estos últimos días habían sido demasiado duros. Respiro profundamente y se dirigió a la ducha, atravesando la academia por el oscuro pasillo.<p>

"Yuuki es un vampiro" se repetia mentalmente; "Y no solo eso, es una pura sangre" recordaba claramente la expresión de sus ojos la ultima vez que la vio, tan sedienta de sangre, le hubiese encantado ser su primer alimento. Sin embargo otro recuerdo mas desagradable lo devolvió a la realidad, el verla en brazos de Kaname, en ese momento la rabia había inundado todos sus sentidos, se recriminaba así mismo el no haber podido protegerla.

"Lo supe desde un principio" susurro a medida que el agua caliente se deslizaba por su cuerpo. "Una sangre tan deseable no podría pertenecer a una simple humana". De pronto, sintió una puñalada en el corazón; recordó la determinación que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando impidió que dañara a Kaname. El dolor aumento cuando ella le grito las palabras ya tan temidas por el, "El es mi hermano", sabia lo que significaba, aunque ella no lo supiera, entre los vampiros, el decir que eras hermano de un pura sangre era como decir que eras su pareja, destinados a casarse.

Eso era lo que mas le repugnaba. El hecho de no tener decisión sobre su propia vida, obligado a permanecer a lado de esa persona eternamente, engañando a tu propio corazón y forzándolo a fingir un amor más grande del que de verdad tenían. Al meditar esto empezó a frotar su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

"Princesa Kuran" Esa era su verdadera naturaleza y, aun así la amaba, añoraba estar a su lado. Él la amaba. Sin embargo, ella era una de esas horribles bestias, que tomaban forma humana, a las cuales tanto detestaba. Lo que mas le hacia rabiar era el saber que había logrado engañarlo durante todos estos años. A ÉL, un cazador de vampiros con las mismas habilidades que sus presas.

Aun así su corazón seguía con ella. Esa fue la razón por la cual acudió a su rescate, cuando Kaname no hizo nada, por la cual bebió la sangre de su propio hermano y también por la cual hizo aquella promesa.

"Algún día te encontrare y después, te matare" Al principio noto el miedo y el terror en su rostro pero, poco después había aparecido un pequeño y tierno color rosado en sus mejillas.

Solo ella podría reconocer la verdadera promesa, oculta tras esas palabras. Un pequeño secreto que compartirían eternamente.

"Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo y viviré solo para protegerte; nadie mas podrá ser el causante de tu muerte. Estaré eternamente contigo"

Al fin cerro la llave de la ducha y al momento de recoger su ropa observo que esta no se encontraba ahí. "La habré olvidado" se convenció así mismo. Empezó a caminar por el pasillo y su mente volvió a divagar.

Mañana se marchara con Kaname, después de todo ella no tenia una razón para quedarse, si el le decía que la amaba solo terminaría de condenarse; ella destrozaría su corazón y luego se marcharía con el ser que tanto despreciaba.

Debía de aparentar fuerza y vivir, en las sombras, eternamente a su lado. Lo único que la reconfortaba era el saber que ella nunca perdería el control y que seria feliz.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación, sosteniendo firmemente con una mano la toalla que llevaba alrededor de la cintura. Entro sin encender la luz; pero se sorprendió al ver una figura sentada delicadamente sobre su cama.

Un relámpago ilumino su rostro.

"Yuuki" Susurro.

Esto no podía estar pasando, su princesa se encontraba en su habitación pero, no era eso lo que más lo preocupaba si no el hecho de verla en un diminuto conjunto de lencería roja hecho a base de encaje y con algunas rosas negras.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Con un rostro serio y algo molesto se dirigió a su armario.

"Vengo a buscar una razón para quedarme". Al momento de escuchar eso sintió dos brazos alrededor de su cintura, mientras unos tibios labios depositaban un casto beso en su cuello. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió por completo.

"Pero, tu amas a Kuran Kaname" Dijo mientras retiraba sus brazos y daba la vuelta para verla a los ojos.

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y entrelazo los dedos de sus manos.

"Quiero estar a tu lado" Ella acerco una de sus manos y beso suavemente su dorso.

Zero no sabia que decir. Yuuki, _SU_ Yuuki se encontraba aquí y le pedía estar a su lado. No podía ser real.

Mientras pensaba en esto, no noto cuando su compañera empezó a guiarlo hasta su cama.

Despertó del trance cuando la joven lo besó nuevamente, sin embargo este beso fue diferente. Sus labios chocaron empezando con un movimiento suave y luego, de poco a poco, Yuuki empezó a mordisquear el labio inferior del joven, logro sacar unas cuantas gotas de sangre.

La chica comenzó a deslizar su lengua por los pálidos labios de Zero y, de un momento a otro, él también se dejo llevar.

Empezó a corresponder el beso y no solo eso, también exploro con su lengua el interior de la boca de la castaña.

Sin saberlo sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por la espalda desnuda de su compañera, mientras esta deslizaba sus manos por el amplio torso del muchacho. Empezaron a recostarse suavemente sobre las blancas sabanas.

Los ojos de ambos empezaron a tornarse rojos por el deseo.

La pequeña vampira empezó por repartir suaves besos alrededor del marfilado pecho del joven, ganando profundos suspiros de su parte, él seguía recorriendo los muslos de su acompañante, cada vez más desesperadamente.

De un momento a otro, Zero, hundió sus dientes justo en medio del pecho de la joven y con un repentino y rápido movimiento destrozo su sostén; quedando al descubierto dos suaves y cálidos pechos.

Sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez mas pesadas. Yuuki paso sus manos por la espalda de Zero y retiro la toalla que llevaba; soltó un jadeo repentino. Zero había empezado a mordisquear uno de sus pechos; mientras que masajeaba el otro, el contraste de sus pieles era exquisito, como una montaña nevada.

La pobre muchacha se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de su compañero, enterrando las manos en su cabellera y soltando pequeños gemidos de placer.

Cuando su pezón se puso erecto el muchacho prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con el segundo. Una vez que estuvo listo empezó a deslizar sus labios por el vientre de la muchacha, dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva. Al momento de llegar a sus pantaletas soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Las tomo con ambas manos y empezó a retirarlas lentamente. Yuuki respiraba cada vez más pesadamente. Pronto la sorpresa inundo sus ojos y, soltando un enorme jadeo, tomo la cabeza de su compañero, empujándolo. Queriendo que su lengua llegara más profundo.

Por su parte el joven exploraba con su lengua y labios las paredes virginales de la muchacha; al sentir como lo empujaban empezó a dar profundos besos, cada vez sentía más fuertes los latidos de su miembro.

Subió nuevamente a sus labios y cuando sintió la mano de Yuuki acariciar su miembro soltó un sonoro gemido. Empezó a lamer su cuello, mientras sentía las olas de placer inundar su cuerpo.

De repente, la joven se separo de el, justo cuando iba a cuestionarla, se encontró así mismo intentando reprimir un enorme jadeo.

La morena deslizaba sus labios por todo su miembro, depositando suaves besos en la punta y luego, poco a poco, lo introdujo en su boca, sentía de vez en cuando el filo de sus colmillos, pero en lugar de que eso lo molestara solo conseguía extasiarlo cada vez más.

Cuando sentía que iba a correrse justo en su boca, la tomo de los hombros y la recostó lentamente en la cama. Mientras la besaba, sus manos se encargaban de sus pechos, y suavemente empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella.

Yuuki ahogo un grito en los labios del platinado. Empezó a sentir un liquido salir de su interior; el dulce olor atrajo la atención de Zero, sus ojos se tornaron aun mas rojos y, alejándose un poco de ella empezó lamer y succionar la sangre que fluía desde el interior de su pareja.

Esta seguía soltando pequeños suspiros de placer. El dolor inicial había sido completamente borrado y ahora solo quería sentirlo dentro de ella.

Una vez que hubo terminado, Zero retomo lo que había dejado pendiente, lentamente volvió a introducirse dentro de ella. Cuando se sintió completamente dentro de su compañera; ambos soltaron un suspiro; Yuuki empezó a mover sus caderas de forma desesperada.

Zero empezó a corresponder sus movimientos.

El joven daba estocadas cada vez mas profundas; la castaña continuaba aferrándose a su espalda con las uñas, sintiéndose llegar al clímax cada vez as rápido.

Con un ronco gemido, Zero se dejo ir dentro de ella; al mismo tiempo la joven sintió un enorme placer recorrer su cuerpo. Se separaron después de un corto tiempo, con la respiración entrecortada y agitada.

La pequeña Cross se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia, el joven deposito un beso en su frente y estrechándola entre sus brazos, susurro suavemente en su oído.

"Duerme bien, mi pequeña princesa"

Ambos quedaron dormidos al instante.

Los primeros rayos del sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana, en la cual todavía se notaban algunas gotas de lluvia de la noche pasada. Zero abro sus ojos, y al no ver a Yuuki creyó que todo había sido un sueño. Sin embargo algo llamo su atención, una pequeña nota.

El sudor frio empezó a recorrer su piel; seguramente su pequeña princesa había decidido seguir a Kaname. Eso bastaría para destrozarle, abrió el sobre y empezó a leer su contenido.

_Buenos días, Zero-Koi_

_Seguramente te preguntaras donde estoy. No te preocupes. Fui a despedirme de mi hermano, por favor, cuando te levantes ve a mi habitación, quisiera continuar con lo de anoche._

_Para mi razón de existir y de permanecer en este lugar._

_Por siempre tuya._

_Yuuki. _

Al terminar de leer la carta no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco. No sabía cuando su pequeña Yuuki había dejado de ser una niña.

Sin embargo no perdió el tiempo, pronto podría acostumbrarse a ello. Con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro comenzó a vestirse.

Después de todo, ¿Quién era el para hacer esperar a una princesa?

* * *

><p>ILK-Ok díganme que tal quedo, fue muy Leme o algo<p>

Yo sigo con que debieron quedar juntos, Yuuki como pura sangre podría darle su sangre a Zero y evitar que el mismo se volviera un nivel E.

Además los vampiros de sangre noble también se estaban haciendo cargo de ellos.

Bueno gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

Kisshu- Aun no entiendo por que ellos

ILK- fácil, a ti nunca te haría beber la sangre de Ichigo, además me atormentaba el escribir algo de Vampire Knight , y mas con Zero-kun.

Kisshu- me debes una

ILK- ¡Lo que quieras, Kisshu-sama!

**DISCULPENME:**

SE QUE ESTA HISTORIA YA HABIA SUBIDA EN MI ANTERIOR CUENTA, SIN EMBARGO POR CUESTIONES PERSONALES TUVE QUE BORRARLA Y SUBIRLA EN ESTA NUEVA... EN ESPECIAL DISCULPENME LAS LECTORAS QUE LO HABIAN PUESTO EN FAVORITOS; FUE DESCORTES DE MI PARTE.

ESPERANDO NO PERDER SU APOYO ME DESPIDO GRACIAS A LOS QUE LEYERON

**OPCION DE ANONIMOS ACTIVADA!**


End file.
